Darking Rainbow
by The Reaper in Shadows
Summary: Crossoverbeyblade,digimon zero 2, and tamers. the digital worlds and the real world is in danger again! what happens when the DD need 1 beyblade team and a few oc's to help them? yaoi if ya dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

Hi Peoples! I'm starting a new story. I got my best friend Choclaote-chan helping me with this story. It's a crossover with Digimon Season 2&3 with BeyBlade. (I think this is the first crossover with Beyblade and Digimon but I don't know can someone tell me if it is.) Also there is some OCS in the story here they are:

Name: Angel-Rei Jung

Eyes: gold, sliver, and red  
Age: 16

Hair: long (to knees, pulled up in high ponytail) black hair with gold, blue, green, and orange highlights

Wears: a t-shirt that says 'drop the chocolate and everything will be fine' in green, green kapris with 'American Idiot' on the butt. And Green Day pull string book bag and a pocketbook that says 'imp as sweet as candy' and has adias flip flops

BitBeast: Eve (Fire tiger)

Relatives: Rei (Brother)

Name: Kira Everhart   
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Brown hair put as a spike ponytail with blue tips  
Age: 16  
Wears: black short sleeve shirt and black jeans   
Digimon Partner: Reemon (look like Renamon but fur is gray)   
Relatives: Rika (Twin Sister)

Name: Eien

Eyes: Deep Red/yellow

Hair: Red with black tips

Wears: A black T-shirt that say Wake me up if someone is dieing (my mom says that when she taking a nap or sleeping) and black jeans with a white tiger on it.   
Digimon Partner: Aquamon (A blue bird with black tips at the end of each wings)

Relatives: Kai ( Twin brother)

OK. That should be all the OCS a less I feel like adding more later on. Now the time to warn you that this story has Yaoi in it so if you don't like don't read.   
Yaoi Pairing: Yamato/Taichi, Tala/Tyson, Rei/Max and maybe Kenta/Hirokazu if you people want it.   
Non-Yaoi Pairing: Kai/OC (Kira) TK/Kari Mimi/Joe Izzy/Sora Ken/Yolei Rika/Takato Jenrya/Juri Ryo/Alice OC (Eien)/OC (Angel-Rei) Renamon/Guilmon and Veemon/Gatomon   
Ok that all the pairing in the story. Now on with the story. I don't own Beyblade or Digimon.

Monsters Attack Tokyo 

All was peaceful in a small Dojo location in Japan. That was until someone started screaming someone name.

"TTTTYYYSOOOONN!" Screamed a red head that look to be have black ink all over him. The blue hair ponytail boy know as Tyson said "Come on Tala can't you take a joke!""Not when I have Ink all over me!" yelled Tala as he try to catch Tyson. "Get back here." Yelled Tala again. "No way!" Tyson said while still running from Tala that until he crashed into a young girl know as Angel-Rei or Angel for short. "Tyson watched were your going!" Angel Sceamed. "Sorry." Tyson said as he got up and help Angel up." I finally got you!" Said Tala who knocked Tyson to the floor.

Before Tala could get his revenge Kai (BFA: a.k.a slave driver) came walking down hall. "Tala, Tyson, and Angel-Rei we have training in 2 hour." Said Kai "Also Tala takes a shower before we start training" Said Kai as he walk off.

"TYSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tala yelled so loud that everyone in Japan could hear him.

Somewhere in Japan on some train

"TYSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

"Huh? Hey Eien did you hear something? Asked a brown hair with blue tips girl who look the age of 16yrs old. "No Kira I didn't hear anything. But I can hear your cousin yelling." Say a red head with black tips boy that 16yrs old. "Rika can you stop yelling for few minutes so that other people on this train can have some peace and quiet! Kira said

"Humph! Hey I didn't what to go on this trip to go meet some old friend of yours!" Yelled Rika

"Rika please clam down." Said Takato (BFA: Yes Rika made Takato comes with her and Kira and Eien.) "Can it Gogglehead! Yelled Rika. "Rika shut up!" Yelled Kira "Humph!" was all that Rika said. For the rest of train ride it was rode in silence.

Back to the BladeBreaker

After Tala's shower and a few  
minute all the bladebreaker, Tala, Angel-Rei and Chief are all at training room. "OK. Let start. Angel! Max! Yelled Kai "Yeah? They both asked. "You're both going to battle each other. Ok?" Said Kai "Ok" They both say as they walk up to the beybladedice "1….2…3…Let it Rip!" As soon their beyblades launched they both battling out. "Eve! Let's finish this. Fire Tornado!" Yelled Angel . No Draciel! Max Yelled as his blade flew out of ring. "Good Battle Max." Said Angel as she about to shake Max's hand until a strange thorn hit the ground.

"What the Hell?" Angel Yelled

"Guys look." Tyson said as he point to a swarm of giant bees like monsters. "Angel look out!" Rei yelled. One of the giant bees was going to hit Angel with their stingers until someone yelled

"Reemon!"

"Tri Kick"

As soon as the Gray fox attack the giant bee it blew up in to small pieces of data which the gray fox absorbed. Next to the fox was the same girl from the train. Kira look in her D-ark on Data on the giant bees.

Name: Flymon  
Type: Virus

Level: Champion  
Attacks: Poison Sting

"Reemon the guys are pushover. Reemon attack!"Kira yelled as she looks for a card to use.

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed, activate!"

Instantly Reemon start to move faster destroying the flymon 5 times faster." Who is this girl?" Tyson asked "I don't know but that fox sure is kicking serious ass!" Tala Answered. After Reemon destroy most of the flymon leaving only about 10 of them. "Ok Reemon get rid of them." Kira ordered. Before Reemon could destroy the rest of the flymon they hear an evil laughter.

"MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a black wing demon monster. " "Another wild one! Ok let's see who you are!" Kira said looking in her D-ark again.

Name: Devimon  
Type: Virus

Level: Champion

Attacks: The Touch of Evil and Evil Wing 

"Reemon get rid of him quickly" Kira yelled now worried

"Flaming Storm"

"I don't think so!" Devimon said as he dodged Reemon's attack and took Tyson and flew away. "Bye for now!"

"TYSON!" yelled Tala who start chase after Devimon and Tyson.

"Poison Sting!"

"Shit Reemon get rid of them!" yelled Kira as got out her cell phone and called someone 

A near buy Café

"Ring, Ring Ring!" "Huh? Must be my cell phone" said the same red head boy on the train.

"Hello? Who is this?

"Hi Eien! It's me Kira."

"Oh hi why are you calling?"

" Listened to me. Eien where are you?

" I'm at a coffee café. Why are you asking me this?"

"Their a Devimon heading your way you got to take him. Also got a hostage with him so be careful!"

"What?"

"I got to go. Bye!"

"Great!" yelled Eien. "Aguamon!" "Yes?" Asked the blue bird. "Aguamon. We got a Devimon heading our way. So be ready when it get near here."Eien ordered to Aquamon. "Oh. You mean the one that flying past us right with a blue hair kid." Said Aguamon. "What?" And sure enough Devimon was flying right past with Tala chasing after him. "Aquamon follow him!" Eien yelled as he Aquamon chase after Devimon with Tala right behind them.

After chase Devimon for a few minute Devimon land on a roof top of building. "Aquamon keep him occupied until I get up there. Eien said. Aquamon nod his head at his tamer then flew up to battle Devimon. While Eien looking for a way to get to the top of the building until he heard someone calling him.

"Hey You!"

"Huh?" Eien turned around to face a very exhausted Tala "Who are you? What going on? What is that thing?" Asked Tala wanting some answers. "Whoa! Slow down! First off I'm Eien Hiwatari. You are?" Said Eien. Tala nearly fainted from hearing Eien's last name." I'm Tala Ivanov and you didn't answered my other two questions." Tala said "Ok. I really don't know what going on but do know what that is it a Digimon."Eien said "Digi-what?"Tala asked. "Listen I don't have time for this I'll explain later. I need to find a way up their.' Said Eien "You could use that right there. Tala said pointing to a ladder that lead up to the building that Devimon was on. "I knew that!" Eien said feeling stupid for not noticing the ladder before. 

"What ever you say." Tala said while rolling his eyes.

Back at the Dojo

"KIRA!" Angel and Rei yelled at the same time and Angel jumping on to Kira.

"Hey guys how long has it bin?" Kira asked moving out of the path of Angel.

"Too long!" Rei said helping Angel off the ground.

"Kira have you talked to Eien lately?" Angel asked standing.

"Yeah. He is somewhere in this city. Eien, Rika, and Rika's friend Takato, and I came from Osaka just to see you, Rei, and Eien's brother. Oh what was his name I can never remember it! I think it was ummmm Kam. No was it Kim no that can't be it that's a girls name. Oh now I remember its Katie no that's not it either." Kira said.

"Try Kai." Reemon said.

"Thank you his name is Kai Hiwatati! Do you guys know him?" Kira said and asked. Everyone's face looked at Kai (who wasn't paying any attention).

"WHAT!" Kai yelled. "What the hell is that thing?" Kai asked pointing to Reemon.

"Sorry you don't approve of me but my name is Reemon and I am not a thing I am a digimon." Reemon said. 

A digi -what?" everyone but Angel, Rei, Kira and Reemon asked (well of course she didn't ask).

"A Digi-mon. Short for digital monster." Angel said

Ok" everyone said still confused.

Back to Eien (CC: so Hot) (BFA: Get back to work Oh did I mention that CC typing some of this story) 

Eien wasn't fairing that well in his battle against Devimon.

"Come on Aquamon! Hang in there!" Eien yelled.

"Devimon! Digi-volve to…"

"Phantomon!" Eien eyes widened (CC: O! did I mention Tyson was set free awhile ago but he and Tala stayed there to see the show)

Name: Phantomon

Type: Virus

Level: Ultimate   
Attacks: Father Time and Shadow Scythe

Father Time!" Phantmon attacked.

"NO!" Eien yelled and run to catch Aquamon.  
"You ok buddy?" Eien asked

"If I get chocolate then I'll be fine" aquamon said weakly

"Ok when we find Kira and the others."

"Shadow Scythe!" As Phantomon was attacking Eien shut his eyes preparing for the worst. When nothing came Eien opened his eyes to find 4 other digimon fighting from his knowledge two of them, both angels called angemon and angewomon.

He stood up and heard people running to him there was two boys and two girls. The boys and 1 of the girls look around his age maybe younger and the older one looked about 18 maybe 19. The younger girl came over to him she is wearing a dark pink shirt that showed some of her mid-drift and hip hugger jeans and she has deep dark brown hair short up to her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine and Aquamon here I think will be fine to. My name is Eien. Whats yours?"

"My name is Kari. The boy with the black hat (BFA: Yay! T.K's hat is black YaY!) is T.K., and other boy is Davis, and the other person is Sora."   
"Kari, what's happening to the digitial world? Because my friend a couple miles away was attacked by stingmon?" Eien asked

"We will explain it later now get too safely!" Kari said running to the others.

(CC: yes I am here!) Ok Kari T.K, Davis, and Sora defeated Phantomon and started explained it all to Tyson and Tala and started waking back to the Granger Dojo. 

Meanwhile at the Dojo+ 

"Now do you get it!" Rei, Angel, And Kira tried explaining this whole thing to them  
"OK let me get this straight, Reemon is a monster that came from this digital place and Rei and Angel knew Kira and this Eien guy that is my brother that I never new." Kai said

"Yes that would about right finally." Reemon said.

"Hey guys!" everyone heard from the door. They all went to the gate and saw Tyson, Tala, and 5 other people they didn't know.

"Eien! Angel and Rei yelled and ran toward there childhood friend and Angel once again trying to trackle someone to the ground missed.

"Ya know you got to stop doing that" Rei said picking Angel off the ground.

"Eien how have you bin? How's aquamon? Where have you binned? How's China? How's life?" Angel said waking around Eien to see how he as changed and still asking questions. The others walked over to Kira and Rei.

"Dose she always do that" Davis whispered to Rei.

"Sadly yes." Rei said and then something happened…

BFA: Ok that it until I updated next. Please Review.

CC: Also if you review get free Eien Plushie.


	2. More crazy stuff

Hi Peoples again! Second chapter Yay! Ok Before we start the next chapter I like to thank people who review.  
Chocolate-Chan: Ok crazy fangirl of Eien here your Eien Plushie

KoumiLoccness: Cool I like Joe/Mimi too also I think their cute couple as I think that Izzy/Sora are cute as well yes I like Tai/Sora and yes it is a strange world! Thank for reviewing here a Eien and Joe plushie.

Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura: You like story. Yay! I'm happy to hear that. Ok no Eien plushie here a Tai Plushie! 

Warnig: this story has Yaoi in it don't it don't read.

Yaoi Pairing: Yamato/Taichi, Tala/Tyson, Rei/Max and maybe Kenta/Hirokazu if you people want it.   
Non-Yaoi Pairing: Kai/OC (Kira) TK/Kari Mimi/Joe Izzy/Sora Ken/Yolei Rika/Takato Jenrya/Juri Ryo/Alice OC (Eien)/OC (Angel-Rei) Renamon/Guilmon and Veemon/Gatomon   
I don't own Digimon or Beyblade also I don't own I'm just kid Simple Plan own that.

More Crazy Stuff 

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call 

Dose she always do that" Davis whispered to Rei.

"Sadly yes." Rei said and then something happened… They all heard a loud yell of someone who sound piss off. Everyone turn around to face a furious Rika and a worried Takato trying to calm her down. "Where the hell were you two? You both had to at the coffee shop at 5:00 it 7:30! What were you two doing?" Rika yelled wanting a answer now. "Rika calm down! we have a good reason why we both weren't at the coffee shop." Kira said " Well I'm listening" Rika said. "Well when came here Angel, Rei and a group of boys were getting attack by a swarm of Stingmon." Kira said

Think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

"Stingmon?" Rika said "Yeah" Kira said "And then a Devimon appear and took that kid." Kira said as she point at Tyson. "Then Eien when after him and then the Devimon digievolve to Phantomon and Eien and Aquamon almost got killed but they were save by them." Kira said now pointing to Kari, T.K, Davis, and Sora. "That about it."Eien said "I only have one question. Why hell didn't either of you two called me!" Rika yelled ready to beat Kira and Eien.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again

"Ummm we both forgot to called." said Kira and Eien at the same time. "You both forgot to called me. So I had to hour at for you two to not show up at the coffee shop! Rika yelled ready to beat the crap of Kira and Eien. But before she could someone trying to hug her or tackle her. She turn her head to see Angel on the floor again. "Hi Rika! It's been a long time scent I last seen you. How are you? How Renamon? What you been during all these years?" Angel asked still asking a million other questions to Rika.

I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

"Angel calm down." Rei said  
" Huh? Sorry Rika! I'm just happy to see you, Kira and Eien again!" Angel said.

"That ok. It's good to see you and Rei again." Rika said happy that Angel stop asking her all those question.

"Oh guys I just remember something! Angel I got something for you. Eien do you have it?" asked Kira  
"Oh yeah I have it. Hold on let find it!" Eien said as he looked in his pockets for what he was looking for.

'Here it is!" Eien said finally found what he was looking for but before he could give to Angel he heard another evil laugher

"Muhahhahhahahahahhah!" Laugh another winged demon monster that look like a girl.

"What? Renamon!" Rika yelled as she looked in her D-Ark for data on the new digimon. 

Name: LadyDevimon

Type: Virus

Level: Ultimate

Attacks: Evil Wing and Darkness Wave

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me? 

"Renamon attack!" Rika said as the other digimon get ready to attack LadyDevimon  
"Now now I'm not here to fight!" LadyDevimon said as she avoided Renamon's attack

"Then what are you here for?" asked Rika

"I was sent to give you a message from my Masters." Ladydevimon said

"And what that message be." Kai asked

"Well the message says that Myotismon and Volair are back and they have their revenge on all of you. Bye until we meet again!" LadyDevimon said as she disappear in clouded of black smoke.  
"Myotismon back but how?" T.K asked

"I don't know T.K I just don't know." Kari said

"Volair back I thought we defeat him and that he wasn't coming back!" yelled Tyson

" Who know how he came back from the dead. But it not good that he back. Said Rei   
"This is to confusing. Who Myoismon and Volair?" asked Eien   
The Blade Breaker and the DD explain who Myotismon and Bio-Volt who they to everyone.

"So let me get this straight we have to crazy guy working with each other that just great!" Said Kira

"That pretty most it." Said Sora

Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

"OK now let me get this strait." Takato said "You guys know this guy who belongs in jail that wants to get back at you guys because ya'll did something and you guys know this really weird digimon dude that wants to take over both worlds." He said pointing to the BladeBreakers and then Kari, T.K., Davis, and Sora.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"OK what was that?" Tyson asked looking around.

"That would be us." T.K. said for 1 of the first times today.

"Wow I barely heard him talk today." Tala said looking at T.K.

"Kari I think it was you." Davis said pointing at Kari's mini computer thingy.

"Yup it is from Tai and Matt." She said reading her message

"Are they having a lot of 'fun' where they are" T.K. asked

"T.K.! you sick minded fool!" Sora yelled

"Can I ask something?" Rei asked

"Sure Rei." Kari said

"Who is Tai and Matt?" He asked

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

"Tai is my older bother and Matt is T.K.'s older bother and you want to know why T.K. made is rude comment is because they are in a relationship together." Kari said glaring at T.K. when she mentioned about what he said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Angel said

"What Angel?" Rei asked

"I can't figure this thing out!" Angel said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Let me see it." Rei said going to Angel

"Here." Angel Said putting the D-Ark in his hands. Out of no where to really bright lights came from Rei and Angel one was black the other white. But the very strange part was that black was coming from Rei and white from Angel. Then both Angel's and Rei's blades came out of their pockets and into the D-Ark. When the light was gone Rei found his beloved Drigger missing.

"ANGEL!" Rei yelled so loud that I think everyone in Japan and China heard.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

White Tiger Village, China

"ANGEL!"

"Lee did you here anything?" and young girl about Rei and Angel's age with pink hair asked the boy next to her that had long black hair.

"Umm Mariah I think that was Rei." Lee said a bit surprised. (CC. Man dose he have lungs! I mean that is far even in Korea they heard it casue you have 2 go through Korea to get to China!)

Back in Japan

"Angel where in all of hell is my Drigger! Rei yelled pressing buttons on the D-Ark.

"Rei don't do that you'll break it!" Angel yelled trying to get the D-Ark back from Rei.

"If you want it want it come and get it" Rei said running around the Dojo.

"Eien do you think we should…" Kira trailed off

"I think right about now. I'll Rei and you take Angel. And remember carefully." Eien said walking to Rei and Kira walking to Angel.

"Ready." Kira started

"Set…" Eien said

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
Nobody wants to be alone in the world

"GO!" Eien and Kira said together and applied presser on the back of Rei and Angel's necks. Both of them fell asleep instadly but Rei did something odd. He coughed when Eien but presser on his weak spot.

"What the hell?" Tyson said looking at the now sleeping Neko's.

"Neko-jin weak spot." Eien said moving hair away from Rei's neck.

"Kira is there suppose to be a bruise there?" Eien asked

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight   
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

CC: Yes another chapter down and a cliffie!

BFA: What-ever. Ok if you review you're get a Impmon Plushsie or a Angemon plushsie.

CC: R&R!


End file.
